Pac-Man World
This article is about the first game in the Pac-Man World series. For information about its two sequels, see Pac-Man World 2 and Pac-Man World 3. Pac-Man World is a video game that was released on September 30, 1999 on the PlayStation as the 20th anniversary of Pac-Man since he starred in the arcade game. The game was developed and published by Namco. Pac-Man World is a platform game starring Pac-Man roaming in a three-dimensional world on Ghost Island while saving friends like Ms. Pac-Man. Story One day, Pac-Man returns to his house on his birthday, only to find it deserted. Toc-Man and the ghosts have kidnapped Pac-Man's family & friends, Ms. Pac-Man, Jr. Pac, Baby Pac, Proffessor Pac, Pooka, and Chomp-Chomp the dog! Pac-Man must venture to Toc-Man's lair on Ghost Island to rescue his friends. Gameplay Pac-Man World contains three game modes - Quest, Mazes, and Classic. Quest Mode Quest Mode takes place entirely on Ghost Island, which serves as Toc-Man's base. Toc-Man (a robotic version of Pac-Man created and controlled by Orson) has kidnapped Pac-Man's friends and family and he must rescue them. The journey begins on Buccaneer Beach, which serves as the training ground, and continues throughout 22 more levels across six stages. Each level in Pac-Man World plays similar to a standard platformer but in a three-dimensional world full of various objects such as enemies, fruit, fruit doors, Galaxians (which are used to unlock mazes in the Maze Mode), etc. Each stages consist of a boss level (the final level in each stage) and contains one of Pac-Man's friends (Pooka in the Pirate stage, Chomp-Chomp in The Ruins stage, Professor Pac-Man in the Space stage, Baby Pac in the Funhouse stage, Pac Junior in the Factory stage, and Ms. Pac-Man in the Mansion stage) who must be released from a cage by a key. Below are the listed levels, each being availble in the PlayStation version. Pirate The Ruins Space The next two stages are made available once the boss has been defeating in each stage above. Funhouse Factory The final stage is made accessable when the bosses from all other stages are defeated. Mansion Mazes Mode The basic gameplay in Mazes mode resembles that of the original Pac-Man; you run around collecting Pac-Dots while avoiding the ghosts. However, besides from the graphic elements, the mazes in Mazes mode differ from that of the original Pac-Man because they contain several obstacles and twists (at least in the ones unlocked via Quest mode). This mode begins with three already provided mazes for each stage, totaling 18. To unlock the other 18 mazes, you must eat a Galaxian and complete the maze in the Galaxian door in the stages in Quest mode. Once you've collected the 18 mazes in Quest mode, you may play Marathon which consists of playing all of the 36 mazes. If completed, you unlock the hidden art gallery which contains concept art from the game. Classic Mode The Classic mode is nothing more than an 100% faithful rendition of the original arcade Pac-Man. Trivia *''Pac-Man World'' was almost entitled Pac-Man 3D. *The game was made for the 20th anniversary of Pac-Man. Pac-Man Party and Pac-Man Championship Edition DX were released for Pac-Man's 30th anniversary. *There was a prototype called Pac-Man Ghost Zone in 1996 but it was cancelled. *Pooka'', ''a character from ''Dig Dug ''makes a cameo in this game. Category:Games Category:List of Namco games Category:List of Pac-Man games Category:Pac-Man series Category:ps1 games